


Iron Maiden

by clairxdexlune



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairxdexlune/pseuds/clairxdexlune
Summary: It's not quite a promotion, but she's getting there.





	Iron Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the beginning of week three.

Kariya doubted her when she said she’d convince the game master to give her such an important job to do, but he clearly wasn’t aware of just how persuasive she could be. 

“Are you listening, harrier?”

Uzuki jumped at Konishi’s voice from across the almost-fluorescent room. “Yes ma’am!” 

“Stay laying down. I’d like to ask you a few questions.” Konishi sat down on the end of the sofa, her back staying straight the whole time. “Do you think that you’re capable of doing anything your game master asks of you?”

Looking up at Konishi’s face, feeling suffocated by the glow of the room, Uzuki began to doubt herself. But her pride wouldn’t let her give up such a golden opportunity. “Yes, of course ma’am! As a harrier, it’s my biggest responsibility to carry out anything the game master desires!” She almost felt pathetic as she longed to be the one giving orders. But this, she reminded herself, was an important step in her career.

Konishi laughed softly. Uzuki was almost absurdly subservient. Even one of the younger reapers who did nothing but guard walls wouldn’t have been so eager to serve her. “Good. Perhaps I might have a task for you in that case.” She sighed as Uzuki’s eyes lit up. “Don’t get too excited. There’s still more I need you to answer for me.” Konishi put her hand on Uzuki’s wing, her expression staying locked in place as Uzuki yelped. “Can you be a good girl for your game master?” 

“Yes!” Uzuki answered without thinking. Of course she needed to please the game master, but even without that, Konishi speaking so confidently, looking down on her, rubbing circles on her wing with her thumb... how could she say no to that? “Y-Yes ma’am! Of course! I’ll be a good girl, whatever the game master wants!”

“Good girl.” Konishi’s voice would have had a tinge of affection if she were capable of it. Her hand trailed down Uzuki’s stomach until Konishi was rubbing between her legs. Uzuki was almost too excited. Startled, maybe, but excited all the same as she was already panting heavily and moving her hips after a few seconds of Konishi’s touch. Was she really this obedient or just repressed, Konishi wondered. Quickly though, she adjusted her glasses and pulled her hand away as Uzuki whined in protest. “Now, now, don’t act pathetic. You’re here to show me what you have to offer.”

“I’m sorry ma’am! Of course, I was being greedy...”

“Don’t apologize, harrier. Show me what you can do.” Konishi hiked up her skirt and pulled off her black panties with one swift motion. “On your knees now.” Uzuki didn’t question it. In fact, she was down in her knees before she’d even registered what she was doing. But if it’s what the game master wanted, that’s what she was doing. There was no need to think about it. Konishi shuddered slightly as she felt Uzuki’s tongue, though you really couldn’t tell she was emoting much at all if you weren’t looking carefully. The only dramatic indicator of her feelings was the way she tightly gripped Uzuki’s hair. “I assume you’ll forgive me for the roughness. Being game master is a far more stressful position than simply doing grunt work. Though I suppose you wouldn’t know.” Uzuki was clearly not bothered by the roughness though, as Konishi could feel her moaning between her legs. “And don’t touch yourself. You haven’t earned it.”

It wasn’t what Uzuki wanted to hear. The wetness was becoming uncomfortable and she just wanted to pull her shorts off and take care of herself. But that wasn’t what the game master wanted, so she kept her hands on Konishi’s thighs. It was clear when Konishi was satisfied. She yanked Uzuki’s hair one more time, then released it, letting the overwhelmed harrier fall to the floor. Konishi pulled out a pin from her pocket and tossed it on Uzuki’s chest before pulling her panties back up and collecting her things. “I have things to do tomorrow. Keep that pin away from the players, and perhaps next time I call you in here you’ll receive a reward.” With that, Konishi left the room leaving Uzuki clutching the pin, her face beaming.

It was better than any physical pleasure Konishi could have given her.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, but this is my first time actually posting smut. Uzuki's a cutie


End file.
